The Monster Ball Tour/Show/Arena
Also: Transcription of the show. *'Things to include on this page:' *Gaga's outfits during the Japan leg differed from the first European/Australian dates. She continued to use these for her later shows. *From the July 31st show in Phoenix, Arizona, Gaga returned to using her long wigs. *Starting the second half of October, Gaga started wearing a police hat during the piano set. *After her Madison Square Garden performance, Gaga cut verses from "Dance in the Dark" and "Poker Face". *Backdrop details and picture, fashion credits along with dates. Cast *'Bang Bang' — Ameera Perkins *'Champagne' — Charity Davis *'Posh' — Posh! The Prince (2010 dates only) *'Victor' — Victor Rojas (2011 dates only) *'Gaga' — Lady Gaga Act I — New York City Jumping (Film) Section in need of expansion. The concert begins with the Jumping Film, which contains images of Gaga in the "Paparazzi" dress and of her smoking a cigarette as a club remix of "Dance in the Dark" plays. The film include footage from the first Monster Ball, the Tank Girl Film JUMP-001.png JUMP-002.png JUMP-003.png 23575_375673158130_581703130_3888504_3163980_n.jpg Interlude2.JPG JUMP-004.png Interlude8.JPG JUMP-005.png Interlude5.JPG Jumping film 1.jpg jumping film 2.jpg jumping film 3.jpg MB2-Countdown10.png : Gaga — corset and a heavily frilled top by Marko Mitanovski (Spring/Summer 2010 Collection). Dance in the Dark Gaga's silhouette appears on the curtain, surrounded by violet light ("Dance in the Dark") while her friends Posh, Peppah, and Bang Bang prepare to go to the Monster Ball. On the first few dates of the tour, the light used to make a silhouette of Gaga during "Dance in the Dark" was blue, but was then changed to purple. Recorded Vocals'' the "Marilyn, Judy, Sylvia" verse Posh: Girls? Are ya'll getting ready? Peppah? Peppah: Yes, Posh I'm getting ready? Hey Bang Bang are you getting ready? Bang Bang: Of Course I'm getting ready. Hey Shompane you getting ready girl? Peppah: I'm already ready baby. Posh: Well let's get it honey Dance in the Dark '' Ditd3.JPG Ditd2.JPG Ditd.JPG MB2-DITD-Dancers.png :Gaga — Shoulder pads vest by Haus of Gaga, sunglasses by Stevie Boi (All dates) Glitter and Grease After "Dance in the Dark", Gaga's car breaks down, causing Posh, Peppah, and Bang Bang to become frantic before Gaga tells them that she will take them there. The backdrop is drops of water falling down. Recorded Vocals'' Posh: Ohh No! Bang Bang: Posh are we breaking down? Posh: Uopp! Just give me a second. Bang Bang: Where's Gaga anyways ? and where's my lipstick? Posh: Shut up! Peppah: Now we're never gonna make it to the Monster Ball!! Gaga: Yes you will.. I'll take you there! and Grease begins '' GG.JPG MB2-G&G-Backdrop.png Just Dance Section in need of expansion When she checks under the hood of the car, Gaga reveals a keyboard and then begins to play the opening notes of "Just Dance". *Just Dance outfits: Black lightning bolt bodysuit by unknown (only February 18) *Bodysuit and hat (February 19-April 14, 2010) by Armani Privé *Semi transparent lilac leopard print leotard (50's Cup Body) by Atsuko Kudo (April 14, 2010-May 6, 2011) *'Dancers' — Shorts by Haus of Gaga with a vest by Jaiden rVa James (All dates) 38632_145440505474690_100000262230415_349719_5913734_n.jpg TMB-Armani01.jpg 23854_1389467659277_1309658206_31122947_4909887_n.jpg TMB-004.jpg TMB-003.jpg Jaiden-rva-james-gaga-dancers.jpg OpeningJacket-Dancers.jpg Nadine-JustDance.jpg Just dance 2.JPG Just dance.JPG Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Gaga then goes into "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich". After the song, Posh (or Victor) asks Gaga what the Monster Ball exactly is, to which she responds: "The Monster Ball will set you free!" ''She says that the best thing is that it's a place for her fans to go. Where the freaks '("normal people") are outside and she locked the door. There is no backdrop during this song, but the screen splits, and horizontal lights are used to illuminate the stage. *Crystal purple jacket (only February 18 for Beautiful, Dirty, Rich) by Armani Privé. BeautifulDirtyRich.png HatJacket-MB-Opening.jpg bdr.JPG Vanity Performed from February 18 to September 16, 2010. V.JPG v2.JPG vanity1.JPG The Fame Later Gaga disappears and then returns in a red cape with extended shoulders with her instrument Emma and performs '''"The Fame". There is no backdrop during this song. *The Fame outfit: Red cape with shoulder pads by Haus of Gaga (All dates) TMB-005.jpg lollapaloza (27).jpg RedDrape-TheFame.jpg 11-03-25 Las Vegas1.jpg 10-12-17 London.jpg Puke (Film) Section to be expanded. The video began with Gaga standing on a white cube wearing a pleated white dress by Marko Mitanovski. Later, she is shown sitting while performance artist Millie Brown pukes some bright green vomit on her. Finally, she is seen again being dressed like a mannequin by Dada. This part of the interlude was inspired by the way Alexander McQueen dressed a model for a photoshoot. During the second version, after the "puke" part of the film, Gaga is seen eating a heart. On July 6, the scene with Dada dressing her was cut from the film and used during other films throughout the concert. A new scene from the film was added and some scenes from the Tattoo Film was added at the end of it. During her interview with SHOWstudio, Lady Gaga revealed that Nick Knight made her eat a bovine heart so she could confront her fears of her father's heart surgery and also for artistic purposes. Marko_Mitanovski-Dress.png 23575_375673393130_581703130_3888523_1188548_n.jpg Puke-Inversed.png Puke-Feets.png Puke-Puking4.png Puke-Puking3.png Puke-Puking2.png 80.jpg Puke-Puking5.png Puke-Puking.png Puke-Puking6.png Puke-heart1.png Puke-heart2.png Puke-heart3.png Puke-heart5.png Puke-heart4.png vlcsnap-2010-07-16-15h17m30s48.png Puke0NewScene.png Puke-NewScene2.png Puke-Dada1.png Puke-Dada2.png Puke-Dada3.png Puke-Dada5.png Puke-Dada6.png Puke-Dada7.png d4.JPG d2.JPG d3.JPG d1.JPG Act II — NYC Subway LoveGame On a subway, Gaga and her gang ride a subway to try to get to the Monster Ball, but, unfortunately, it breaks down, leaving Gaga and her friends stranded. ("LoveGame") There is no backdrop during this song, but the subway is present at the back of the stage. *Gaga — Dress by Rachael Barrett, Hat by Haus of Gaga *Body by Haus of Gaga (Feb 18 for Boys Boys Boys only) *Dancers — Outfits by Haus of Gaga, Masks by Gary Card 40455_149240071758806_100000184416113_477313_3064603_n.jpg gaga-nanny-rachael-barrett-500x331.jpg 016.jpg Torch.png 11-02-21 New York3.jpg 40323_149240318425448_100000184416113_477317_4858446_n.jpg 20666_10150095863315713_845540712_11209923_1695405_n.jpg bbb.JPG Boys Boys Boys Section to be expanded. Gaga tells the audience about her situation, and asks them if she should ask her most loyal and intiment friends... Her gay boys. ("Boys Boys Boys") 'The screen also splits and horizontal lights are used on the back of the stage. Used footage from the first Apocalyptic Film including the part where Gaga is nude inside the gun. Boys Boys Boys.JPG bbb2.JPG Money Honey Gaga tells the audience that the thing she hates most is money and then goes into '"Money Honey". *Gaga —Suit by Unknown (Opening Night), Coat by Unknown (First Shows), Coat & Sunglasses by Armani Privé, Shoes by Keko Hainswheeler lady_gaga_2_5_wenn2745523.jpg|Opening night. Money Honey Dublin.JPG|First Shows dublin 2 money.JPG 026.jpg 3 (11).jpg 10-08-21 Tacoma.jpg 1 _12_.jpg 4.jpg mh.JPG mh2.JPG Money honey.png HBO-MoneyHoney-Stills.jpg Telephone Section to be expanded. Gaga then recalls when she was in jail and her friend [[Beyoncé Knowles|Beyoncé]] bailed her out. ("Telephone") 'There is no backdrop during this song, but the screen splits, and horizontal lights are used to illuminate the stage. 017-the-fame-org.jpg|Opening Night. 35423 1503949327713 1503636029 1253370 7566868 n.jpg 40044 149245481758265 100000184416113 477356 1108152 n.jpg Brown Eyes / Speechless / Stand By Me / Living On The Radio / You and I / Born This Way (Acoustic) / Americano A piano is then brought in and Gaga goes into the song '"Brown Eyes", after which she performs "Speechless". During this song, she tells her audience the Monster Claw Story, her life as a teen in New York, and how she became who she is today. *Gaga — Outfit by Unknown (Opening Night), Latex bra & Pantie by Unknown (First Shows), Latex bra & Pantie by Atsuko Kudo *Dancers — Outfits by Keko Hainswheeler piano.JPG|Opening Night (Playing Piano) telephone 12.JPG|First Shows 039.jpg|Playing piano. 10-07-17 St. Louis.jpg Twister (Film) Section in need of expansion. Gaga and her friends then continue down the Glitter Way, and soon they run into an angel, who plays a tune that summons a twister, taking them closer to the Monster Ball, but landing them in a strange place that they don't know. Gaga and her friends are struck by a twister which leads to the transition from the Subway (Act II) to the Forest (Act III). The whole interlude has a strong "Wizard of Oz" inspiration. Transcription of the dialogue can be found here. The Twister Film was played after Yoü and I (previously Speechless), and before So Happy I Could Die, which gave Lady Gaga the time to change into the Living Dress. This interlude is displayed on the two rows of cylindrical screens from the catwalk after being lowered onstage. Twister-Basic.png Twister-Basic2.png IMG_0168.JPG IMG_0174.JPG So Happy I Could Die There is no backdrop during this song, but live footage while Gaga is singing is shown in the projector screen. *Gaga — Outfit by Miuccia Prada (Feb 18-22), Living dress by Haus of Gaga (Feb 24-February 22, 2011), Shoes by Armani Privé Feb-24-February 22, 2011) Ladygagaprada.jpg pic06729.jpg gaga-prada3.jpg Lady Gaga on Jonathon Ross 3-5-10 photo HQ 15.jpg SoHappyDie.png Twister.png armani-prive-platform-shoes-profile.jpg Armani-LivingDress-Shoes.jpg a2d4407b521a58_o.jpg.jpg Lady Gaga Living Dress Liverpool Monster Ball 2-24-10 photo 15.jpg Antler (Film) In need of expansion. Then the Antler Film is played, in which Gaga says that she and her friends have been dropped off in the deepest, darkest part of Central Park I1.JPG I2.JPG I3.JPG I4.JPG I5.JPG I6.JPG I7.JPG I8.JPG I9.JPG I10.JPG I11.JPG I12.JPG I13.JPG I14.JPG I15.JPG I16.JPG I17.JPG I18.JPG I19.JPG I20.JPG I21.JPG I22.JPG I23.JPG I24.JPG I25.JPG Act III — Central Park Monster She then returns and sings "Monster". Gaga jump, old outfit come back. The Sacred Heart Chimera is “a flesh body suit with Swarovski diamond sacred heart on the chest, hairy crutch and breast and feathered shoulders with long tonal hair cape and a gold hood”. *Gaga — A Hair Monster outfit by Charlie le Mindu, B Gold Outfit by Alex Noble, C Black Feather Outfit by Zaldy Goco *Dancers — Outfits by Alex Noble 12-2.jpg|A MonWhite.png MonBeast.png|B ____ _29_.jpg old monster 2.0.1.JPG|C Photo-331.jpg old monster 2.0.JPG HBO-Monster-Stills.jpg monster31286.JPG m.JPG Teeth Gaga then states that the thing she hates more than money is the truth. ("Teeth"). *Gaga — Body by Zaldy Goco *Dancers — Outfits by Alex Noble and Keko Hainswheeler ____ _30_.jpg 049.jpg Teeth.png Teeth2.png 055-1024x682.jpg t1snarlingdogs.JPG t.JPG Teeth3.JPG Alejandro Gaga and her friends then find the Eternal Fountain, the only fountain that bleeds for you. Gaga then goes into "Alejandro" while she jumps into the fountain and sings as blood pours over her. To be expanded. Angel Fountain, blood with fire. This backdrop is the same as the Raven Film, but colored in sea-green instead of red. al.JPG Alejandro3.png 10-04-01 Perth.jpg Photo-381.jpg New Alejandro.JPG|The new Alejandro costume. Manifesto of Little Monsters (Film) This interlude featuring some footage of Lady Gaga wearing costumes of Marko Mitanovski, Alexander McQueen, masks by NOKI, Jaiden rVa James with an old piano in background while she reads a slightly modified version of the Manifesto of Little Monsters. Manifesto-MB1.png Monster film.jpg M14.JPG M11.JPG Manifesto Interlude.jpg M7.JPG Recorded vocals This is the Manifesto of Little Monsters. There's something heroic about the way my fans operate their cameras. So precisely, so intricately, and so proudly. Like Kings writing the history of their people. Its their prolific nature that both creates and procures what will later be perceived as "The Kingdom." So, the real truth about Lady Gaga fans, my little monsters, lies in this sentiment: They are the kings. They are the queens. They write the history of the kingdom, and I am something of a devoted Jester. It is in the theory of perception that we have established our bond. Or, the lie, I should say, for which we kill. We are nothing without our image. Without our projection. Without the spiritual hologram of who we perceive ourselves to be, or rather, to become, in the future. When you're lonely, I'll be lonely too. And this is The Fame. Love and art, 12/18/1974 Lady Gaga Poker Face Gaga then returns and sings "Poker Face". There is no backdrop during this song, but live footage while Gaga is singing is shown in the projector screen. If she had a show without a runway she uses the old backdrop. In the last shows, Gaga only wore the Alejandro outfit with the scarf and the jacket. *Gaga —Leopard outfit by Haus of Gaga (February-April), Second Skin lace bodysuit by SOMARTA (April 14-Present) *Dancers — Outfits by Haus of Gaga Pokerface.png 2 (35).jpg normal_34.jpg poker face only vst.JPG|Poker Face Vest (no bodysuit);only worn on Hamburg Poker Face vst2.JPG|Only Vest with Teeth/Alejandro (Body) poker.JPG PokerFace-MB-HBO.jpg Apocalyptic (Film) Section to be expanded. After being shown only on the opening night of the Theater Version, this interlude was recut to include the stars backdrop of Paparazzi, Gaga smoking from Paper Gangsta. Apocalyptic3.png APO-002.png Apocalyptic2.png Apocalyptic4.png PaperGangsta-TMBT1.png s5.JPG interlude1.JPG Act IV — The Monster Ball Paparazzi Gaga and her friends find themselves in a dark place, and after some dialogue, Gaga's friends run off, leaving her alone to deal with the Fame Monster, a giant angler fish. ("Paparazzi") Gaga eventually kills the Fame Monster by using her Pyro-Bra and Pyro-Underwear. There is no backdrop during this song, but the Angler Fish is present at the back of the stage. *Gaga: Green origami dress by Haus of Gaga, Pyro-bra & pyro-panty by Tom Talmon Studio *Dancers: Angler Fish Paparazzo.jpg Paparazzi2.png 045.jpg paparazzi.JPG 4909881066_b7a9787316_b.jpg HBO-Paparazzi-Stills.jpg Bad Romance She then leaves for the Monster Ball. At the Monster Ball, Gaga asks her fans if it's the best party on the planet, and tells them to dance. ("Bad Romance") *Gaga: Top by Rachael Barrett, Body by Haus of Gaga, Lobster hat by Philip Treacy (Feb 20—24, 2010), Mirror outfit & shoes by Armani Privé (Feb 18, Feb 26—May 6, 2011) *Dancers: Helmets & Armors by Alun Davies, outfits by Haus of Gaga *The Orbit#Monster Ball Orbit by Nasir Mazhar & Haus of Gaga 5390658303_14647a4230_z.jpg Manchester-Armani-BR.jpg TMB-Armani02.jpg Bad Romance dublin.JPG dublin bad romance 2.JPG adkd3b.jpg Orbit.png Armani-Silver-BadRomance.jpg Mirrored Outfit Sketch.png 165313_139840086074000_100001440278956_241347_4958949_n.jpg MB-Splash-BR-ending.jpg 7515641_Image_11.jpg BR..JPG BR2.JPG Born This Way *Gaga:Nude latex & shoes by MUGLER *Dancers: Nude latex by MUGLER, sandal by Unknown *Boudoir Organ BoudoirPiano-BTW.jpg BTW-Muglerboots.jpg Photo-441.jpg 11-03-14 Dallas2.jpg Fans (Film) At the very end of the show, the Fan Film is shown on the screen. The Fan Film was replaced on Apr 23 with "Judas" being played with the artwork on the main screen. Fan film.JPG Act III — Central Park Monster She then returns and sings "Monster". Gaga jump, old outfit come back. The Sacred Heart Chimera is “a flesh body suit with Swarovski diamond sacred heart on the chest, hairy crutch and breast and feathered shoulders with long tonal hair cape and a gold hood”. *Gaga — Charlie le Mindu (Hair monster outfit), Alex Noble (Gold Outfit), Zaldy Goco (Black Feather Outfit) *Dancers — Alex Noble (Outfits) 12-2.jpg|A MonWhite.png MonBeast.png|B ____ _29_.jpg old monster 2.0.1.JPG|C Photo-331.jpg old monster 2.0.JPG HBO-Monster-Stills.jpg monster31286.JPG m.JPG Teeth Gaga then states that the thing she hates more than money is the truth. ("Teeth"). *Gaga — Zaldy Goco (Body) *Dancers — Alex Noble and Keko Hainswheeler (Outfits) ____ _30_.jpg 049.jpg Teeth.png Teeth2.png 055-1024x682.jpg t1snarlingdogs.JPG t.JPG Teeth3.JPG Alejandro Gaga and her friends then find the Eternal Fountain, the only fountain that bleeds for you. Gaga then goes into "Alejandro" while she jumps into the fountain and sings as blood pours over her. To be expanded. Angel Fountain, blood with fire. This backdrop is the same as the Raven Film, but colored in sea-green instead of red. al.JPG Alejandro3.png 10-04-01 Perth.jpg Photo-381.jpg New Alejandro.JPG|The new Alejandro costume. Manifesto of Little Monsters (Film) This interlude featuring some footage of Lady Gaga wearing costumes of Marko Mitanovski, Alexander McQueen, masks by NOKI, Jaiden rVa James with an old piano in background while she reads a slightly modified version of the Manifesto of Little Monsters. Manifesto-MB1.png Monster film.jpg M14.JPG M11.JPG Manifesto Interlude.jpg M7.JPG Recorded vocals This is the Manifesto of Little Monsters. There's something heroic about the way my fans operate their cameras. So precisely, so intricately, and so proudly. Like Kings writing the history of their people. Its their prolific nature that both creates and procures what will later be perceived as "The Kingdom." So, the real truth about Lady Gaga fans, my little monsters, lies in this sentiment: They are the kings. They are the queens. They write the history of the kingdom, and I am something of a devoted Jester. It is in the theory of perception that we have established our bond. Or, the lie, I should say, for which we kill. We are nothing without our image. Without our projection. Without the spiritual hologram of who we perceive ourselves to be, or rather, to become, in the future. When you're lonely, I'll be lonely too. And this is The Fame. Love and art, 12/18/1974 Lady Gaga Poker Face Gaga then returns and sings "Poker Face". There is no backdrop during this song, but live footage while Gaga is singing is shown in the projector screen. If she had a show without a runway she uses the old backdrop. In the last shows, Gaga only wore the Alejandro outfit with the scarf and the jacket. *Gaga — Haus of Gaga (Leopard outfit, February-April), SOMARTA (Second Skin lace bodysuit, April 14-Present) *Dancers — Haus of Gaga (Outfits) Pokerface.png 2 (35).jpg normal_34.jpg poker face only vst.JPG|Poker Face Vest (no bodysuit);only worn on Hamburg Poker Face vst2.JPG|Only Vest with Teeth/Alejandro (Body) poker.JPG PokerFace-MB-HBO.jpg Apocalyptic (Film) Section to be expanded. After being shown only on the opening night of the Theater Version, this interlude was recut to include the stars backdrop of Paparazzi, Gaga smoking from Paper Gangsta. Apocalyptic3.png APO-002.png Apocalyptic2.png Apocalyptic4.png PaperGangsta-TMBT1.png s5.JPG interlude1.JPG Act IV — The Monster Ball Paparazzi Gaga and her friends find themselves in a dark place, and after some dialogue, Gaga's friends run off, leaving her alone to deal with the Fame Monster, a giant angler fish. ("Paparazzi") Gaga eventually kills the Fame Monster by using her Pyro-Bra and Pyro-Underwear. There is no backdrop during this song, but the Angler Fish is present at the back of the stage. *Gaga: Green origami dress by Haus of Gaga ✖ Pyro-bra & pyro-panty by Tom Talmon Studio ∴ All dates: *Dancers: Angler Fish ∴ All dates: Paparazzo.jpg Paparazzi2.png 045.jpg paparazzi.JPG 4909881066_b7a9787316_b.jpg HBO-Paparazzi-Stills.jpg Bad Romance She then leaves for the Monster Ball. At the Monster Ball, Gaga asks her fans if it's the best party on the planet, and tells them to dance. ("Bad Romance") *'Bad Romance' ▸ Glitter ✖ Mirror outfit ✖ shoes by Armani Privé ∴ Feb 18, Feb 26—May 6, 2011:Top by Rachael Barrett ✖ Body by Haus of Gaga ✖ Lobster hat by Philip Treacy ∴ Feb 20—24, 2010: *'Bad Romance' ▸ Helmets ✖ Armors by Alun Davies ✖ outfits by Haus of Gaga ∴ All dates: *The Orbit 5390658303_14647a4230_z.jpg Manchester-Armani-BR.jpg TMB-Armani02.jpg Bad Romance dublin.JPG dublin bad romance 2.JPG adkd3b.jpg Orbit.png Armani-Silver-BadRomance.jpg Mirrored Outfit Sketch.png 165313_139840086074000_100001440278956_241347_4958949_n.jpg MB-Splash-BR-ending.jpg 7515641_Image_11.jpg BR..JPG BR2.JPG Born This Way *Gaga:Nude latex ✖ shoes by Mugler *Dancers: Nude latex by Mugler ✖ sandal by Unknown ∴ All dates *Boudoir Organ BoudoirPiano-BTW.jpg BTW-Muglerboots.jpg Photo-441.jpg 11-03-14 Dallas2.jpg Fans (Film) At the very end of the show, the Fan Film is shown on the screen. The Fan Film was replaced on Apr 23 with "Judas" being played with the artwork on the main screen. Fan film.JPG Category:The Monster Ball Tour